Sonny Burch (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Sonny Burch is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Ghost) of the 2018 Marvel film Ant-Man and the Wasp. He is an infamous black-market dealer with many connections who desires to steal technology from Hank Pym in order to bring profits to himself and his gang. He was portrayed by Walton Goggins, who also played Billy Crash in Django Unchained, and Mathias Vogel in Tomb Raider (which was also released on the same year as the movie). Biography Burch first appeared when Hope Van Dyne (the daughter of Hank Pym) arrived to his place in order to buy a part for her father Hank Pym. As it turns out, Hank intends to use the part for his laboratory (which can be miniaturized) to open up a portal to the quantum realm in order to save Hope's mother Janet (who is trapped inside the Quantum Realm). However, upon learning of this technology, rather then selling the part, Burch instead decides to double-cross Hope as he intends to steal the lab for his own purposes of making money. This forced an annoyed Hope to fight off against Burch's men before engaging into a fight with a masked criminal named Ghost, who escapes after stealing away Pym's lab. Witnessing this, Burch angrily orders his men to track down the lab and kill anyone who stands in their way. Burch eventually tracked down Lang's business partners Luis, Dave and Kurt, who revealed that the trio are currently in the house of Bill Foster, whose adoptive daughter Ava happens to be Ghost and that she plans to use the lab to cure herself of a condition that she suffered following an accident that caused her parents' demise. With this information, Burch informs his contact Stoltz at the FBI. However, Luis warns Lang, who rushes home due to his house arrest, which leaves Pym and Hope to be arrested and for their lab to be taken by Burch. However, Lang managed to help break Hope and Pym free from custody and retrieve the lab from Burch, much to the latter's anger. The trio then set the plot of using the lab to open up the portal to save Janet. However, Burch and his men arrive to stop this, forcing Lang and Hope fight back against them while Pym finally rescues Janet from the quantum energy. Janet then used her extracted quantum power to cure Ava of her condition, and Burch ends up being apprehended by Ant-Man and Wasp (with the help from Luis, Dave and Kurt). With Burch and his men finally arrested, Lang and the Pym family decide to work more on the quantum energy in an effort to find a permanent cure for Ava. Unfortunately, the Pym family gets killed by Thanos' death wave while Lang ends up being trapped in the quantum realm, much to his distraught. It is unknown whether Burch has perished away to his death by Thanos' death wave alongside half of the universe's populace or not. Personality As an infamous crime lord, Burch has proven himself to be quite greedy and opportunistic in nature; upon hearing of Pym's technology that can be quite beneficial for his own purposes, he decided to steal it; even double-crossing Pym's daughter's Hope by arranging both her and her father to be arrested by the FBI. However, like all villains, his greed proved to be his downfall as his obsession towards Pym's lab has allowed both Hope and Lang to defeat him and and his men before having them arrested for their crimes. Trivia *Despite sharing the role of the main antagonist with Ghost, Burch serves as the greater threat as he wanted to make money by selling Pym's technology to potentially dangerous bidders and taking out anyone in his way with no remorse, whereas Ghost merely wanted Pym's technology to cure her own condition. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Strategic Category:Non-Action Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighter Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Provoker Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Incriminators Category:Gangsters Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Mastermind